


The Moment

by justawannabeqxxn



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29415009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justawannabeqxxn/pseuds/justawannabeqxxn
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Lance & Lance's Family (Voltron), Lance/Lotor - past
Kudos: 1





	The Moment

Walking quickly along the busy highway, Selene held her son close to her ensuring that he is safe. To say she was nervous was an understatement. The poor mother did not know how tonight was going to go. Regret started to fill her chest as she looked down at her son, mop of curly brown hair and blue eyes that filled the entire ocean, he walked alongside her with a face too calm for what will happen to him. 

“Are you hungry?” The mother inquired wondering if that would get a reaction out of him. He was always one to enjoy a good meal, he was a growing boy after all. A soft ‘no’ escaped his lips as he continued to walk, his dark brown hands in her own. A soft sob escaped looking down at them. 

The two continued to walk until they left the busy highway and ended up on a quiet street. Selene marvelled at the architecture of the houses. When she was younger she dreamed of living in a place like that. A three-story house, a beautiful lawn, a perfect family. Before she could get any further ideas, she stopped herself, knowing someone like her would never be able to achieve that especially with a son like hers. 

As they walked, they left the beautiful splendours and arrived in the darkness. Selene shivered at the sight of the houses on the narrow road but shook off the feeling. It is for the best, she thought to herself self, ignoring her uneasiness. 

They continued and she held her son close by her side as she walked quickly along the narrow road. This was the moment. She walked up the steps of the ancient-looking house that had plants growing on the walls and a large wooden door at the entrance. The mother knocked twice before taking one final glance at her son. 

“Hey, sweetie look at me.” Selene gently spoke as her son looked at her. Guilt filled her chest as she looked at her son whose eyes no longer had any life in them. 

“It is going to be alright. This is for the best. You will finally get that fa-” 

“Don’t!” Selene was startled at the deadliness in her son’s tone. “Say whatever you want about me, but never bring  _ him _ into this.” 

A sigh escaped the poor mother’s lips as she knocked on the door once more. The two of them stood there in the deafening silence. It was until a few moments after were they greeted by a man with grey hair and piercing green eyes that the silence was filled. 

“Welcome Ms McLean, we have been waiting for you. I assume this is Lance.” The man spoke with a predatory gaze on her son. Ignoring it, Selene nodded her head in response as he brought her son before her. 

“Yes. This is my son, Lance McLean and he is 14 years old. I am sure that you heard of the situation that he was in.” The mother spoke hinting at the past actions that her son committed. She watched the man nod his head before speaking again. 

“Yes I have, Keith,” he spoke to a black-haired boy with a mullet, “Please help Lance here with his luggage, you have a new roommate.” The black-haired boy looked at Selene with utter disgust as he brought Lance into the house. 

“Now, Ms McLean, there is nothing to worry about, we will take good care of your son.” the man spoke with a sickening smile as he closed the house leaving her outside in the cold air. Selene turned around, back faced to the house. She walked away with a heavy heart in the silence of the night. She wanted to cry, but she continued to be strong until that moment. Until  _ the _ moment. The moment that ruined her. The moment the screams of broken boys filled the empty road as she crumpled to the ground in tears. 


End file.
